writer_fallsfandomcom-20200213-history
Agreement
chat nikki has entered the chatroom zoe has entered the chatroom zoe: oh hey nikki: hello zoe: so. how are you? nikki: decent. school was horrible, however. zoe: oh. why? nikki: i got hit. i can still feel the pain. zoe: oh my god! nikki: yeah, I know, it’s pretty bad for you. zoe: it’s worse for you, nikki! nikki: no, i’m not really bothered by the pain;; zoe: oh my god, i am so sorry for worrying! nikki: yeah, it wasn’t that bad;; zoe: i hope we are still friends.... nikki: lol we will always be friends it‘s not like i am going to ditch you right now ecks dee zoe: ecks dee zoe has left the chatroom nikki has left the chatroom nikki ecks_dee19 has entered the chatroom zoe has entered the chatroom ecks_dee19: lol hello zoe: hey ecks_dee19: bro, how are you? zoe: good, what about you? ecks_dee19: horrible zoe: oh my god, so sorry to hear that! why so sad? ecks_dee19: aha I got hit today. fun zoe: that sounds a lot like nikki, but you don’t act like her. why is that? ecks_dee19: i got banned on that account. zoe: why did you make your username ecks_dee19? ecks_dee19: lol not sure zoe: you sound suspicious. zoe: i will find as much info as i can about you. ecks_dee19: okay, but you wont find any zoe has left the chatroom ecks_dee19 has left the chatroom info zoe has joined the chatroom zoe: nn nikki has joined the chatroom nikki: zoe, you told me about this person, ecks_dee19. i was looking through the chat logs and found that they were pretending to be me. nikki: it seems like they are a troll, i‘ll try to find more info about them. zoe: i tried finding some proof, no luck. nikki: oh. ecks_dee19 has joined the chatroom ecks_dee19: lol xd hi zoe, my name’s nikki nikki: no it is not! zoe: yeah, it’s not! ecks_dee19: zoe, glad you agree with me. zoe: no— zoe has left the chatroom. nikki: what did you do to zoe??? ecks_dee19: ... ecks_dee19: you’ll have to find out yourself. ecks_dee19 has left the chatroom zoe nikki has entered the chatroom. nikki: hello niikii has entered the chatroom. nikki: what. niikii: oh my gosh, did you just impersonate me???? nikki: you literally just made your account, how would I be an impersonator? niikii: your username is clearly based off of mine nikki: i am so sorry that i have stolen your username. my name is nicole, and i literally just used my nickname. niikii: oh. well, my name is nicole too! nikki: nicole is a common name. zoeee has entered the chatroom. zoeee: hello, nikki! that guy banned my other account, and I had to make a new one, but i am back! nikki: what is zoe’s favourite color? zoeee: pitch black. why? nikki: just making sure it was really you. i am glad you are back! zoeee: me too! niikii: um? hello? zoeee: what are you doing here, and why is your username so similar to nikki’s? niikii has left the chatroom.Category:WIPs Category:FireFlows Category:Mystery